1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor that can be suitably used in an electro-optic device such as liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescent display device, and an electrophoretic display device as well as in an integrated circuit and to a method of manufacturing the transistor. The present invention also relates to an integrated circuit, an electro-optic device, and an electronic instrument that use this transistor.
Priority is claimed on Japanese application No. 2002-351112, filed Dec. 3, 2002, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a transistor is formed by a source area, a drain area, and a channel area that are each formed by a semiconductor film, as well as a gate insulating film and a gate electrode. In a typical transistor structure a semiconductor film is formed by creating a source area, a drain area, and a channel area on a substrate and then a gate insulating film and a gate electrode are placed in that order on the semiconductor film (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-32337 (see FIG. 6))
In a transistor having the above described structure, a semiconductor film is formed in an island shape on a substrate and a gate insulating film is formed on top of this giving the surface of the gate insulating film bumps and indentations. These bumps and indentations can be a restriction when optimizing the wiring structure.
Further, in a transistor having the above described structure, because a gate electrode is formed extending along the top of the gate insulating film a difference in level is created between the gate electrode and the wiring thereof. The difference in level between the electrode and the wiring tends to cause current leaks and other degradation.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above circumstances and it is an object thereof to provide a transistor that permits a greater degree of freedom when designing the wiring structure, and that also provides an improved product quality, as well as a manufacturing method thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit, an electro-optic device, and an electronic instrument that enable an improvement in product quality and performance to be achieved.